Y LO SÉ TODO
by NidPotter
Summary: CAPÍTULO 5! continuación 2o final. HHr.Harry por fin conoce a James, su hijo, y Hermione le pone a pensar que mañana la podría perder si no va a alcanzarla al avión. No buena en summarys.
1. Hermi infiel FINAL 1

OK. Antes de que alguien me demande quiero dejar en claro que ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece. Todo es de la Rowling y yo sólo hago esto como diversión. Una cosita más antes de empezar:

es principio de recuerdo

es final de recuerdo

- es diálogo

Ya claro todo aquí está mi historia, espero que les guste:

**Y LO SÉ TODO**

Sé que es mi culpa, me he concentrado tanto en mi cazería me mortífagos y el ministerio que te he descuidado demasiado, y sé que no puedo hacer nada ya más que esperar. Por eso ahora que estás dormida quisiera confesártelo, confesarte que _lo sé todo_.

Sé que haces el amor con él y le confías tus secretos, que cuando estoy de viaje él es quien te cuida y te sostiene, que es bueno contigo y que antes de llegar al trabajo haces una parada en su hogar. Me duele y no lo niego, después de todo eres mi esposa, la mujer que amo, ¿pero por qué llorar por esto si yo fui el culpable? Prefiero guardarme las lágrimas en el fondo, en algún lugar donde no puedan hacernos daño.

Despiertas y yo pretendo estar dormido. Siento tus ojos sobre mí, pero no tengo el valor de abrir los míos y enfrentarte. Te acercas a mi oído

-te amo

Susurras y yo sé que es cierto. Todos los días es igual cuando piensas que no te escucho. Sé que me amas, te lo juro, y pienso que si llegaste a engañarme fue porque no te quedó otra opción, deseabas sentirte querida y deseada por alguien, pero eso ciertamente a veces yo no pude comprenderlo, talvez ese fue mi error.

Una hora después desayunamos en silencio en la mesa, escuchando sólo el ruido de los cubiertos

-me voy, es tarde

-que tengas un buen día Herm

Cuando salgas de aquí irás a verlo, me duele el corazón. Te acercas a mí y me das el ya conocido beso en la frente, para irte en seguida. Yo termino mi fruta con lentitud, aunque pensando lo dolorosa y sola que parece esta casa sin ti. Llego al ministerio a tiempo como siempre, y en el camino voy topándome con amigos y compañeros que me preguntan por ti

-bien, gracias

Siempre respondo, para los ojos de todos tú y yo somos el matrimonio siempre perfecto, somos como la excepción del mundo real lleno de divorcios y matrimonios fracasados, si tan sólo supieran… Entro a mi oficina y atrás de mí, Ron, con semblante serio

-buenos días Harry

-hola Ron

Ahora que lo pienso Hermione, yo nunca hubiera querido saber sobre tu infidelidad, pero la descubrí por accidente, de no haber sido porque Ginny te vio yo jamás lo hubiera descubierto. Sí, lo pensé en algún momento por la pizca de frialdad en tu mirada, pero lo desechaba al segundo…y a la primera no fue fácil convencerme

-por supuesto, pasa ¿qué se te ofrece?

-vine a hablar contigo

-sí, seguro

-Harry…ayer yo iba a comprar un postre para papá en aquella pastelería que tanto le

gusta, tú sabes, donde le ponen esas fresas que

-sí, sí, lo entiendo Ginny

-bueno…es que…

-te escucho

-es que…

-ya sé, no producen más ese pastel y querías preguntarme si Hermione podía ayudarte

a hacerlo, si es así se lo tendrás que pedir a ella, yo no decido

-precisamente de ella quiero hablar

-¿de Hermione?

-sí. Harry lamento mucho ser yo quien te diga esto pero no tengo otra opción:

Hermione te engaña

-…ya en serio ¿qué necesitas?

-¡es en serio Harry! Yo la vi. Estaba en ese lugar besándose con un hombre que

obviamente no eras tú

-no digas tonterías, Hermione jamás sería capaz de

-te lo estoy diciendo de buena fe. Si quieres comprobarlo ve a la dirección que te dejo

en este papel

-¿y tú cómo sabes que están ahí?

-los seguí en la mañana 

Recuerdo haberme resistido al impulso de ir a buscarte a aquel lugar, si iba era como dejar nuestra confianza a un lado. ¿Con qué cara iba a verte si todo resultaba una mentira? Pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo y fui hasta la casa de tu amante, justo a tiempo para verte salir y despedirte de él, ni siquiera una maldición me dolería tanto como el instante en que lo vi besarte.

Cuando Ron salió de mi oficina por fin pude soltar una sola lágrima, que desde ese día de encuentros y verdades me había negado a dejar salir. Volví a casa de noche, abrí la puerta y entré despacio, tú ya estabas esperándome

-Harry…

Lloras, yo sé por qué: lo dejaste por mí. Ron me lo dijo hace rato en el ministerio, nuestro amigo había ido a buscar a aquél hombre para reclamarle, pero lo único que él dijo fue que tú lo visitaste hacía unos minutos antes sólo para terminar con su relación. Le dijiste que me querías. Corres a abrazarme fuerte. Yo cierro los ojos

-perdóname

-¿perdonarte qué?

Alzas tu rostro de mi cuello para mirarme de frente. Te sonrío, hasta con los ojos hinchados te ves bonita

-yo…tengo algo que confesarte Harry, yo

-sshh

Pongo mi índice sobre tus labios, no tienes que explicarme nada y te lo digo negando con la cabeza

-… ¿ya lo sabías?

-sí

Susurro. Pones expresión asustada, era lógico que no pensaras que yo me diera cuenta

-perdóname, defraudé tu confianza y he sido la peor mujer del mundo

Seco tu mejilla y me acerco a ti, si tan sólo vieras que para mí sigues siendo perfecta y buena

-tenemos toda una vida juntos para remediarlo

Te beso, lento, casi sin separarte me dices que me amas y sonrío porque esta vez sí puedo mostrarte que estoy despierto y escuchando. Talvez debí reclamarte, pedirte el divorcio, o talvez simplemente no regresar a casa, pero no podría hacerlo, porque nos queremos, porque aprendí la lección de no volver a descuidarte, y sobre todo porque el día de mañana seremos felices, te lo digo yo que lo sé todo.

**FIN**

**Notas de la** **autora:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado, la verdad es que me llegó esta idea a la cabeza y no la dejé pasar, especialmente porque creo que no hay muchos fics en donde Harry hable de esta manera y pues dije "vamos" ¿no?

DEJEN REVIEWS por favor! Su opinión es importante y yo seré eternamente feliz. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	2. FINAL 2: Un lo siento del alma

De nuevo estoy por estos parajes ahora con la continuación de "Y lo sé todo", sé que tardé mucho pero realmente no me convencía…aunque todavía no sea tan perfecto como quisiera pero creo que es bueno.

Este capítulo está hecho desde el punto de vista de Hermione –el pasado fue por medio de Harry- y hay muchos cambios.

Dedicado a **potter5** por estar al pendiente de esta continuación, me siento muy halagada, espero que te guste.

Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos de JK Rowling que no ve el verdadero amor.

**Y LO SÉ TODO: FINAL 2**

Siempre que despierto volteo a verte, me gusta hacerlo, mirarte dormir tan tranquilo me hace olvidar los problemas. Todos excepto uno. Si supieras la verdad, si supieras que… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto Harry? Éramos tan felices hace tiempo

-te amo

Susurro en tu oído casi rogando internamente que no me juzgues, te juro que me arrepiento de todo y que te quiero sólo a ti. Él es algo distinto: mi olvido, mi aventura, mi paño de lágrimas cuando te vas en busca de los malos…mi amante.

Me doy una ducha y bajo a la cocina, como hoy es martes me toca preparar el desayuno. Otra rutina más.

-buenos días

Saludas llegando. No hay beso ni caricia pero tampoco reclamo de mi parte

-buenos días

Ustedes dos son tan diferentes, tú te volviste calmado al madurar, eres la estabilidad…pero el mismo niño necesitado de cariño de once años. Por eso supongo pones rutinas y algunas barreras ante mí…él es sólo apasionado, desordenado…ahora que reflexiono es lo único que sé de su vida. Pero eso ya no importa, tengo algo que hacer.

-me voy, es tarde

-que tengas un buen día Herm

Puedo ver algo en tus ojos pero no descubro qué es. Te doy un beso en la frente y salgo de ahí pensando sólo en un lugar y apareciendo mágicamente frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos. Es hora. Toco la puerta

-preciosa

Me dice haciéndome pasar a su hogar, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos y finalmente cerrando la puerta. Me besa con la misma devoción de siempre, sus labios con sabor a culpabilidad. Y tú Harry siempre en mi mente.

-llegas tarde ¿tu marido te dio problemas?

Es ahora cuando me arrepiento de haberle hablado de ti, no tiene derecho ni de mencionarte, me da asco al igual que yo.

-tenemos que hablar

Lo detengo cuando trataba de acorralarme contra la pared en su siempre intento de pegárseme. Quiero salir de ahí y buscar refugio en tus brazos.

-lo dices como si fueras a terminarme

Su sonrisa de esquina a esquina y yo no respondo

-oh vaya…entonces sí vas a dejarme

Pareciera que frente a mí hubiera un fantasma y no Seamus ¿por qué todo esto es tan difícil? Ojalá le volviera el color al rostro

-¿por qué?

-porque lo amo

Digo simplemente, no hay más

-¡pero a él no le importas, siempre te deja sola!

-Seamus…

-soy yo quien te consuela cuando algo sale mal Hermione, ni siquiera tienen vida íntima… ¡deberías amarme a mí!

-nunca te prometí algo más Seamus y creo que esto es lo mejor

-lo mejor para ti

-para los dos. Tú encontrarás a una

-¡no me vengas con tonterías Hermione!

Avienta un florero al suelo producto de un manotazo fuerte. Me asusto. Seamus parece molesto.

-¡no trates de decirme que conoceré a la mujer perfecta para mí y tendré un matrimonio con muchos hijos porque no es así! Tú eres quien yo quiero, tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí…además eso ni tú te lo crees, la prueba está en que tu matrimonio es un fracaso

-¡no es un fracaso! ¡todo se arreglará!

-¡oh! ¡por supuesto! ¡tu plan es perfecto! Primero me dejas ¿y luego le dirás la verdad? Dime algo Hermione ¿crees de verdad que Potter te aceptará luego de engañarlo conmigo? ¿Pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer?

Dios eso duele. Ya siento mi labio temblar y mis ojos de repente llenándose de lágrimas

-eso será asunto mío. Sólo vine a decirte eso, adiós

Intento salir pero su mano en mi hombro me detiene ¿qué más quiere de mí?

-piénsalo bien. Potter nunca te perdonará

¿Y si tiene razón? ¿y si me dejas? ¿cómo pude yo, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, caer en semejante estupidez?.

Al volver a casa me siento a esperarte, me arriesgaré a decirte la verdad. Una hora después entras con los ojos hinchados

-Harry…

Necesito un abrazo y corro a dártelo, dándome cuenta que lloro

-perdóname

Asustada noto que no correspondes a mi abrazo, al contrario, me alejas. Por favor Harry no me apartes.

-y-yo…tengo algo que confesarte Harry

-no hace falta

-¿cómo?

-lo sé todo Hermione

En tu voz sólo hay frío ¿cómo es eso que lo sabes?

-¿todo?

-¿tenía que ser con Seamus? ¿siendo él mi compañero en la oficina de aurores? ¿cómo combina su profesión de auror con la de amante eh?

-tienes que escucharme

-¡no quiero oír detalles de cómo te revolcabas en su cama!

Te doy una cachetada muy fuerte inconcientemente, en seguida me inunda el arrepentimiento

-no…Harry…perdóname, no quise lastimarte

Evitas mi mano que se había dirigido a tu rostro pero ésta vez para acariciarte. Pasas por mi lado encaminándote a las escaleras. Yo te sigo.

-para un momento para hablar ¿si?

-¿por qué no se te ocurrió eso antes de conseguirte un amiguito?

Llegamos al cuarto y sacas una maleta del armario ¿no irás a…?

-¿qué haces?

-¿no es obvio? Me voy de aquí

-¿qué?

-¿eres sorda?

-¡tampoco me hables así!

Paras a respirar profundo y me das la cara, dejando la ropa tirada en la cama. Continúo llorando

-muy bien ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos ¿por qué te metiste con ese imbécil? Puede haber varias opciones: te pareció increíblemente irresistible, de pronto un día te dio por engañarme… ¡ah! ¡ya sé! ¡creíste que podías hacer tonto al estúpido de tu marido!

-¡no!

-muy bien entonces dímelo porque no lo entiendo

-tú te vas mucho d viaje y

-estás culpándome ahora

-¡deja de interrumpirme ahora me toca hablar a mí!

Puedo ver que aceptas a regañadientes. Lanzo hechizos anti aparición y para sellar las puertas, sin olvidar quitarte la varita

-tú te vas mucho de viaje para atrapar a esos tontos mortífagos, y en el tiempo en que estás aquí te la pasas encerrado en el ministerio, yo te necesitaba aquí conmigo

-es el peor pretexto que he oído

-¿y también te parece poco que ya no me tocabas?

Creo que piensas en algo que decirme, pero mejor me adelanto, no vaya a ser que me malentiendas

-fui y soy tu amiga, tu compañera, tu esposa…pero también soy mujer y necesito amor, no sólo una argolla en el dedo

Me siento junto a ti en el colchón y trato de que me mires a los ojos. Estás más tranquilo ahora y necesito saber que me escuchas

-Harry…tú estás molesto sólo porque tuve sexo con alguien más, no por mí realmente

-¿por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que no es sólo eso…eres tú de verdad…tu manera de quererme, de sonreír, me molesta que otro te abrace, que converse contigo como sólo hablábamos tú y yo…estoy celoso porque te amo…y…temo que tú hayas dejado de amarme a mí

Susurras lo último. Decido recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro

-pues no lo parece, sólo me reclamas lo íntimo

-¡¿y te parece poco!

Vuelves a gritar alejándote de nuevo y dándome la espalda ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Me estoy muriendo por dentro

-¡yo jamás te he engañado Hermione! ¡jamás!

-¡no hace falta que lo hagas! Tu solo desprecio es suficiente

-así soy

-no es verdad y tú lo sabes. Eres bueno, amable, inteligente

-¿y de qué me sirve eso si no puedo mantener a mi esposa a mi lado?

-te amo, por eso te pido perdón, sé que cometí un error pero quiero remediarlo…pero si tú no me dejas no puedo hacer nada

-no estoy seguro de creerte

-lo único que puedo decirte es que en verdad lo lamento…en serio lo hago

Callo por un segundo para secarme las lágrimas y saco la poca ropa puesta en la maleta para meter la mía

-talvez tengas razón y no debamos estar juntos así que…sólo avísame cuando esté listo el divorcio ¿si?

Cierro el equipaje y me encamino a la puerta, lista para decir el contrahechizo y salir e tu vida.

-oye

-¿si?

Pregunto esperanzada. Tú señalas mi mano izquierda

-mi varita

Con lentitud te la devuelvo y antes de salir me quitas la maleta y bajas conmigo a la entrada de nuestro antiguo hogar. Abres la puerta y me dejas salir al jardín delantero entregándome la maleta. Camino unos pasos y tu voz suena desde la puerta llamándome

-dos condiciones: quiero seis hijos y nada de engaños ¿oíste?

Volteo sin creer lo que oía. Ahí estabas, recargado en la puerta esperando mi respuesta. Suelto el equipaje y corro a abrazarte llorando más que antes, de verdad pensé que no podría volver a tenerte cerca

-¿estabas bromeando con lo de seis hijos verdad?

Te susurro mirándote a los ojos. Te alzas de hombros

-es eso o un campo de quidditch tamaño natural ¿qué dices?

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, de verdad que traté de tomar el lado explosivo de harry y la actitud sensible de hermione, si no pude se aceptan comentarios jeje.

Quiero agradecer los reviews del pasado capítulo a:

**Lettice-Evans-Potter** : aquí está el reprochito del ojiverde, espero haber llenado tus expectativas esta vez y que te guste. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Danita** : Qué bueno que el pasado capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este te guste igual o más si se puede. Ya se sabe quién era el misterioso amante, a que no te la esperabas ¿eh? Jaja. Bueno, gracias a ti también por tus palabras.

**Potter5**: primero que nada muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y leerte todas mis historias, de verdad que me pone muy feliz. Como dije arriba este segundo final está dedicado a ti por tu paciencia. Espero que este te guste y me digas qué te parece ¿ok?. Gracias otra vez.

**Magaso Urashima** : Gracias por tu comentario y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, en serio es de gran ayuda para mí. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap. Saluditos.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Felicitaciones o Maldiciones? Envíenme un **REVIEW**! Harán muy feliz a esta autora y la ayudarán a mejorar. Todos son BIENVENIDOS. Gracias por leer y ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	3. Mis necios amigos

¡¡¡HOLA!

¿Cómo les va? Bueno, yo vengo a traerles la continuación del SEGUNDO final de esta historia, para quienes dijeron que fue muy pronto la reconciliación de la parejita, claro, al final (como buen HaHe) terminarán juntos pero será más tardadito. Espero les guste, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Ron y un cachito por parte de Harry.

¡Ah! Y quiero darle las gracias a:

**potter5** : como siempre, aquí tienes el siguiente cap. con mucho cariño

**Elementh** : jaja. Sí, esta Hermione es muy diferente a las demás pero después de todo su amor por Harry es sincero

**Arima Soichiro JI**: qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado

**karla** : muchas gracias! A ver qué te parece éste.

**-MIS NECIOS AMIGOS-**

-¿de verdad piensas dejarle la casa?

-llevamos mucho tiempo con este pleito Ron, y realmente ya me cansé, que se quede con todo

-¿por qué no intentan hablar?

-porque Hermione es muy necia, sigue enfadada o qué se yo, lo hace por venganza, realmente no creo que le interese la casa

-¿entonces por qué se la das?

-porque no tiene otro lugar dónde vivir y yo no quiero volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, además…está ese niño ¿no? El hijo de su amante

-ey, espera, tú no estás seguro que así sea ¿y si es tuyo? Quedó embarazada luego de su reconciliación ¿no?

-¿y quién me asegura que no siguió viéndose con él?

-muy bien como digas pero deja de mirarme así

Nunca había visto una mirada igual de mi mejor amigo, se veía furiosa, decepcionada y triste. Desde que dejó a Hermione esos ojos no han cambiado de expresión, y tuve que aprender a diagnosticarlos porque en un principio metía la pata hasta el fondo al hablar de ese tema, pero ahora…

-¿y Kathreen? ¿Cómo está?

-está bien, angustiada por mí como siempre

Kathreen Fragen era nada más ni nada menos que la novia de Harry, era guapa y elegante, el problema era que muy celosa con mi amigo, muchas veces celaba al pobrecito sin tener razón, nunca he sabido por qué él lo soporta

-¿y hablabas en serio el otro día?

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre ella. Cuando salga tu divorcio ¿te casarás con Kathreen?

-sí ¿por qué lo dudas?

¿Por qué será? ¿Por el hecho de que su relación ha ido demasiado rápido desde el principio o talvez porque sé que no ha olvidado a Hermione?

-sólo pensé que se conocerían mejor

-quiero rehacer mi vida, no tiene nada de malo

Después de agarrar los últimos pergaminos encargados de firmar los guardé en un cajón del escritorio, mañana los necesitaría y qué mejor que tenerlos a la mano. Tomé mi varita y me despedí de Harry

-hasta mañana

-salúdame a Luna

-claro

Afuera llueve un poco, no me molesta así que ni paraguas llevo. Quiero caminar.

Es extraño cómo de la noche a la mañana todo entre tus dos mejores amigos cambia: primero se les veía felices, luego me enteré de una Hermione infiel (¿infiel? ¿Hermione? Alguien tenía que despertarme, eso era imposible), y al final un intento fallido de reconciliación entre ellos. Una noche Harry fue a verme con un par de maletas en mano, había dejado a Hermione _–no puedo más Ron, no dejo de pensar que talvez siga engañándome, dice voy a trabajar y yo pienso se va con él- _me dijo.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿no te prometió fidelidad?

-lo haya hecho o no yo no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza, siento desesperación, celos… a veces pienso en seguirla a donde vaya y no puedo vivir así por siempre ¿sabes? Traté de olvidarlo en verdad

-¿y ya se lo dijiste?

-sí. Le pedí el divorcio

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-es lo mejor, es imposible vivir con ella siempre con desconfianza

-¡debes estar loco! ¡tardaste años en darte cuenta de que la amabas y ahora quieres divorciarte!

-¿¡qué harías tú si Luna te engañara!

-arreglarlo con ella

-sí, cómo no

-…bueno…talvez no…

-no lo harías Ron, te conozco. Pero a lo que iba…necesito saber si puedo quedarme esta noche aquí, sólo hasta mañana

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Por supuesto le dije que sí y durmió en una habitación de huéspedes en el hogar de Luna y mío, al siguiente día buscó un departamento (aunque a decir verdad compró el primero que vio) y contrató un buen abogado. No volví a oír del tema hasta saber que Hermione estaba furiosa, no, mejor dicho encolerizada, al parecer Harry la había ofendido de alguna manera y terminaron en un pleito legal enorme: Hermione quería la casa (que estaba a nombre de Harry) y éste sólo por llevarle la contraria dijo que no, y que si esa mujer quería la casa perdía el tiempo. Fue cuando Ginny llegó de visita:

**FLASHBACK**

-no seas tonto Ron, no es nada de eso

-¿entonces qué está pasando? ¿no se suponía que era un divorcio común y corriente?

-Hermione está embarazada

-¿¡qué! ¿¡de qué rayos hablas!

-tiene mes y medio de embarazo Ron

-…y…es…pues… ¿es de Harry?

-¿quién me crees? ¿la madre? Eso sólo Hermione lo sabe

-¿y qué dice él?

-no acepta la paternidad y Hermione se indignó, por eso quiere la casa…la verdad no creo que ni ella sepa quién es el padre

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A los cinco meses de embarazo acompañé a Harry para darle a su todavía esposa un aviso (talvez deba mencionar que visito a mi amiga con frecuencia ahora, pero en ese tiempo me sentía algo enfadado con ella por su infidelidad con Harry…por suerte eso quedó en el pasado). El aviso consistía en que si no arreglaban pronto la situación del ex hogar Potter Harry estaba dispuesto a dejársela con tal y que ella le retirara el apoyo económico que pedía para su futuro hijo (también pedido por hacer enfadar al moreno). De nuevo otra indignación Granger: _-no dudo ni un poco que esto lo hayas planeado desde el principio-_ Hermione se levantó de la silla con rapidez, por lo menos la rapidez que el abultado vientre le permitía

**FLASHBACK**

-mira piensa lo que quieras

-¡no hemos terminado de hablar Potter!

-yo sí terminé de hablar contigo. Y si quieres que alguien se haga responsable por el hijo que llevas entonces ve a pedírselo a Seamus, seguro estará encantado de ayudarte

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Todavía supongo que se sintió tan culpable de hablarle así a Hermione que comenzó a buscar refugio en otras cosas: el quidditch, el trabajo…pero finalmente se decidió por Kathreen Fragen. A los dos meses de salir se mudaron juntos. Y la los tres ni se diga, Harry ya la llamaba _su esposa_…por eso todo el mundo (o por lo menos medios como "El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja") siempre la llamaban _Señora Potter_.

-hola Luna

-hola Ron ¿qué tal tu día?

-estupendo, como siempre. Voy arriba a dormir un rato ¿está bien?

-claro

Un día, meses después, decidí hacer las paces con aquella chica castaña que tanto extrañaba así que para no ir solo busqué a Ginny para que me acompañara. Así lo hizo. Llegué a la casa en disputa y toqué el timbre, por merlín, qué nervioso estaba. Hermione abrió la puerta y luego de recuperarse de su asombro al encontrarme ahí de pie nos invitó a pasar mientras cargaba un niño en brazos: _-¡cada día está más grande!-_ comentó Ginny saludando al pequeño _-y su padre sabe? Dime por favor que ya le dijiste a Harry-_

**FLASHBACK**

-no, él no quiere saber nada de él y yo voy a cumplirle su deseo

-¡pero debe saberlo! Estoy segura que en cuanto lo vea se dará cuenta que es suyo, es su viva imagen

-es lo único que me queda de él…lo único que me queda de su amor

-no te entristezcas Hermione, todo se puede arreglar aún, todavía son marido y mujer

-no, imposible, Harry me engañó diciéndome que me perdonaba y hasta se portaba bien conmigo hasta los tres meses de su abandono…nada fue cierto, todo el tiempo siguió pensando que le era infiel…no hay confianza, ninguna en absoluto

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de darme un tranquilizante baño me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos, ahora esas imágenes del pasado se ven más claras que nunca, como las _pelítonas_ de los muggles donde actúan para convencer a la gente de algo irreal…sí…puedo ver tan claro como el agua aquella vez donde Hermione lloraba recordando la petición de divorcio de Harry y luego cuando me dejaba ver al pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, si físicamente se parecía a Harry Potter entonces seguramente por dentro sería igualito a su madre y eso me hacía sonreír, si algo habían hecho bien esos dos era ese pequeño. Lo que me carcomía por dentro era que las mujeres me habían prohibido decirle a mi amigo la verdad, tendría que callarlo o…bueno… no mencionaron que no pudiera ayudarlo a descubrir la verdad ¿cierto? Si yo hacía que él viera al bebé de Hermione y se daba cuenta que era su hijo entonces yo no rompía mi promesa…talvez así hasta volverían a estar juntos…sí…no es tan mala idea.

Muy temprano por la mañana llegué al ministerio, necesitaba pensar con cuidado algo que pudiera enviar a Harry directo a casa de Hermione, pero qué podía ser…por supuesto si había algo que el ojiverde no dejaría pasar sería que ella estuviera enferma. La seguía amando como un loco y aunque quisiera negarlo no tardaría en ir a buscarla para saber su salud. Muy bien, me ha tocado ser el cupido de la relación y no puedo fallarles, es hora de empezar.

-buenos días Harry

-hola Ron ¿pasa algo?

-no ¿por qué?

-nunca vienes tan temprano ¿Luna te envió al sillón o algo así?

-ja ja qué gracioso. No…es que…tengo que terminar un papeleo temprano para salir un par de horas antes

-¿por qué?

-oh…no te interesa…en realidad…

-de acuerdo

-¡muy bien te lo diré!

Uhm…talvez no debí ser tan obvio…esto todavía puede arreglarse Ron, tú puedes

-dime

-ehm…es…se trata de Hermione…es que…si la vieras, está tan enferma, no puede levantarse de la cama, y para colmo nadie, NADIE puede ir a cuidarla, imagínate, ella ahí…solita y abandonada…con un bebé que siempre necesita atención… ¡oh, pobre Hermione!…por eso necesito salir un poco más temprano para ir a cuidarla pero mientras tanto estará ahí sobreviviendo como puede

-no seas exagerado

-¡pero es que no sabes qué enfermedad tiene! Tiene…

Momento de inventar ¿esclerosis múltiple? No. ¿Varicela? No, eso debió pasarle hace años…

-tiene una enfermedad muy rara

-… ¿ah si? Pues…no me interesa

-tienes razón, sí…bueno me voy a trabajar no hay momento que perder. Nos vemos

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, estoy seguro que le piqué la curiosidad, seguro va a ir a buscarla y verá al niño y hablarán y…ay…soy un genio.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

¿Y si Hermione sí está enferma? No, no Potter ¿qué diablos te pasa? Ella ya no te interesa para nada ¿por qué vas a ir a verla después de lo que te hizo? Además… ¿y si Seamus estaba ahí? Maldito rompe hogares jamás le daría el gusto…no…

-no iré

-¿ir adónde?

-hola Kath ¿qué haces por aquí?

Saludo a mi prometida con un pequeño beso en los labios y le señalo la silla frente a mi para que se siente. En realidad ya sé a qué viene

-vine a verte querido…¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-no, no…para nada

Sí, cómo no, a verme…a checarme querrá decir

-¿qué haces?

-trabajando. ¿no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?

-oh, estoy tomando mi descanso y decidí venir ¿por qué? ¿interrumpo algo?

-¿vas a comenzar con tus celos?

Muy bien, sé que ella es extremadamente celosa, sí, pero creo que lo hace porque me quiere ¿no? Y eso a mi ego en este momento le sienta demasiado bien

-¿Cuáles celos mi amor? Yo confío plenamente en ti

-sí, claro…eh…oops, tengo una junta ¿nos vemos en la noche?

-¿tan pronto te vas? ¿por qué?... ¿estás…esperando a alguien?

-¡s-sí! ¡al ministro! Pero mientras llega tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, ya sabes

-claro. Hasta en la noche entonces amorcito

-adiós, sí

Salgo de la oficina a toda velocidad y busco un escondite, ¡por merlín cómo me desespera esa mujer! ¿por qué sigo con ella? Ah, sí, por mi ego, hay que mantenerlo, sí, pero ¿casarme con ella? Espero que esto no sea verdaderamente un error, si tan sólo Hermione…bah, no debo pensar en ella, no debo pensar en ella… ¿estará enferma? ¿necesitará ayuda? ¿y si se está muriendo en este instante y yo aquí sin hacer nada?. No. No voy, que se divierta con su Seamus querido.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-cúbrete más ¿quieres? Se supone que estás enferma

-¿R qué haces? ¿por qué debo fingir que tengo fiebre y ronchas y quién sabe qué más según tú?

-oye, es por tu bien, créeme, sólo finge

-¿qué te propones?

-arreglar tu desastre de vida…bueno…de vida amorosa. Harry seguro vendrá a visitarte y debes parecer al filo de la muerte

-¿y eso porque…?

-¡porque le dije que enfermaste mujer! Ahora hazme caso y pon cara de enferma

A pesar de que su cara con lengua afuera y de lado y ojos en blanco me parezca graciosa debo asegurarme que todo saldrá bien así que

-muy graciosa Hermione pero hablo en serio, es tu oportunidad para reconciliarte con Harry

-Ron esto es patético, no voy a recurrir a _esto_ para que Harry vuelva conmigo

-¿sugieres que mi plan no sirve?

-nooooo para nada…ya en serio, él y yo ya no tenemos arreglo, nos divorciaremos y ese tonto adorable se casará con esa dragona y fea de Katleen

-Kathreen

-eso…con ella se casará así que no quedemos en ridículo quieres

-eso mismo digo yo: por favor Hermione quiero pasar esto con la menor vergüenza posible así que haz la mejor actuación de tu vida… ¿si?

-estás loco. Pero está bien

-hecho, ahora si me disculpas, mientras llega ese… ¿cómo le dijiste? _Tonto adorable_ yo iré a jugar con mi sobrinito

-no se te ocurra poner en peligro a James ¿entendiste?

-qué exagerada, si sólo me tropecé una vez

El plan era perfecto, los trucos para que Hermione luciera horrible también…lo único que no pensé era que Harry faltara a su cita ¿y todo por qué? Por necio, seguro no vino por su orgullo. Ahora lo sé, no la perdonará fácilmente. Me despedí de Hermione a eso de las nueve pm y regresé a casa, con sólo una idea en la mente: volver a juntar a esos dos aunque fuera lo último que haga… y ya se me estaba ocurriendo otro plan.

**FIN CAPÍTULO.**

Jeje ¿qué dijeron? ¿Éste también es oneshot? 'pos no! Sino se volverían a reconciliar pronto y ese no es el caso. El próximo capítulo lo traeré lo más pronto que pueda porque las clases comenzaron otra vez y tengo que hacer tareas oootra vez, pero me daré un tiempito.

REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Harán a esta escritora muy pero muy feliz y por supuesto la ayudarán a mejorar. Se aceptan felicitaciones, reclamos, maldiciones y críticas, TODAS recibidas con gusto.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos. NidPotter.


	4. Sólo vine por papeles

Ninguno de estos fabulosos personajes es mío (aunque podría decirse que el bebito HHr sí me pertenece jeje en escencia porque el nombre es del papi Potter) . Todos son de la poderosa J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Yo sólo los ocupo con fines de divertirme.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Notas al final de Capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

"**Sólo vine por papeles"**

Después de un largo día llena de brotes extraños en la cara que Ron me hizo obtener con una poción siento que he llegado muy bajo. Esto de hacerme pasar por una pobre enferma a punto de morir no es lo mío, Harry lo sabe…o quiero suponer que lo sabe y por eso no vino…hizo bien en venir, no quiero que vea a James, no todavía.

- ¡ya voy!

Casi grito yendo a abrir la puerta. ¿Quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de visitarme a las seis de la mañana?...por merlín. Es él ¿le abro?. Mejor no. ¿O sí?.

-buenos días Harry

-¿qué… qué no estabas enferma?

-¿Qué? ¡ah, sí! Es…fue una de esas enfermedades donde un día piensas que morirás y se tiene fiebre y…al otro ¡zaz! Ya no tienes nada

-oh

-de todos modos gracias por preocuparte ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-de hecho no vine a nada de eso. Hace tiempo dejé unos pergaminos importantes para el ministerio y…los necesito así que vine por ellos

-¿unos pergaminos?

-sí

-pensé que te habías llevado todo desde hace tiempo

-pues no. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué?

-¡claro! ¡sí! Disculpa

No sé si era el paso del tiempo o la falta que me hacía verlo pero ahora más que nunca Harry me parecía tremendamente atractivo, unas ganas de lanzarme sobre él y comerlo a besos casi le ganaban a mi razón. Permití que fuera rumbo a su ex estudio y removiera papeles al por mayor, yo lo observaba desde la puerta

-talvez si me dices qué es pueda ayudarte

-no, yo puedo solo

Iba a insistir, todo fuera por disfrutar de su cercanía, pero los llantos de mi hijo me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y lo cargué en brazos

-¿qué pasa cariño? ¿estás bien?

Ron y Ginny tenían razón al decir que James era exactamente igual a su padre, tenía los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo y hasta la misma nariz, sólo Dios sabe cuánto amo a este niño…y Harry también lo amaría si nuestro orgullo no fuera tan grande

-eres adorable hijo

-¡Hermione! ¡ya encontré los papeles!

Oí desde la planta baja y advertí que sería su forma de despedirse, así que bajé lo más rápido que pude cuidando de la seguridad del niño, pero cuando llegué abajo no había nadie. Se había ido. Maldita suerte.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Esto debía ser un día normal, nada fuera de lo común, debía cuidar a James, terminar un trabajo pendiente, perder el tiempo sumida en mis pensamientos…pero no…no señor, tenía que venir una culebra a estropearlo todo. Horas después de que Harry se fuera su horrible novia vino a hacerme una escenita. No cualquier escenita, sino LA escena.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿qué quieres?

-que dejes en paz a Harry

-¿disculpa?

-dije DEJA-EN-PAZ-A-HARRY

-¿y se puede saber por qué me dices eso?

-no te hagas la tonta

-yo jamás. Ese es tu trabajo

-¡escúchame bien!

-¡no! ¡escúchame bien tú a mí! ¡no entiendo por qué demonios se te ocurrió venir a amenazarme pero esta es mi casa y nadie me insulta en ella!

-¡ésta no es tu casa, es de Harry!

-¡basta ya! ¡vete ahora mismo!

-¡no se me da la gana!

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero sólo recuerdo haber tenido en ese instante entre mis manos la cabellera de esa horrible mujer, se la jalaba como pescador jalaba a su pez. Ella gritaba como loca tratando de safarse pero no se lo permitía, no señor, si había querido pelear entonces que se aguantara. El rostro de la "prometida" de Harry estaba tan rojo que parecía ahogarse y su cabello a punto de safarse, creía haber vencido pero ella me empujó hacia la pared y después de golpearme contra ésta una y otra vez por la espalda la aventé al suelo. Me puse sobre de ella y le di una cachetada tan fuerte como me fue posible. Ella casi me la devuelve, pero mis reflejos eran más rápidos. Cuando iba a gritarme una segura grosería un ruido la sacó de concentración. Una risita proveniente del sillón

**FLASHBACK**

-¿qué fue eso?

-¿qué fue qué?

-ESO, la risa ¿de dónde vino?

-n-no sé de qué hablas

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cruela Devil me quitó de encima inesperadamente y fue hasta el sillón en busca de la misteriosa intromisión. Cubierto de sábanas y cojines como protección estaba James, al parecer riendo de la situación como si viese al mismo circo

**FLASHBACK**

-¿qué demo… ¿quién es este niño?

-parece que ya conociste a James, EL HIJO de Harry

-¿¡qué! ¿¡de qué estás hablando! ¡Harry no tiene ningún hijo!

-¡a que es adorable! ¿no es su viva imagen?

-tú estás loca ¡mira que llegar a estas alturas para conservar a Harry! Seguramente por eso vino en la mañana, porque tú le estás adjudicando un niño

-¡no digas estupideces! ¡por si no lo sabías Harry y yo todavía cohabitábamos hace apenas unos meses! ¡y este "niño" como tú le llamas fue hecho con todo el amor que él y yo nos tenemos!

-¿el amor que él y tú se tienen? ¡bah! ¡por favor! ¡en cuanto ese divorcio salga Harry me propondrá matrimonio, ya lo verás! ¡él nunca te perdonará que lo hayas engañado!

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De nuevo mi instinto me llevó a actuar, la saqué a patadas de mi casa antes de que se me ocurriera lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, no se merecía ni siquiera eso. Cerré la puerta en sus narices y volví a la sala para sentarme junto a James, lágrimas ya saliendo de mis ojos… Ahora hago lo mismo, la única diferencia es que mi bebé ya duerme en su cuna y yo velo su sueño.

-¿así…que él es James?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

FIN CAPÍTULO!

**Notas de la autora**: bueno. Aquí con la continuación, lamento haber tardado tanto, cuando quise hacerlo la página no quería abrir, y hasta hoy no pude entrar aquí porque la escuela exigía mi atención. En fin. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

A los que me dejaron reviews su contestación está en su cuenta de esta página o en su mail jeje. Y para los que no se animan les pido:

Dejen reviews! No sean malos! Harán a una autora muy feliz –léase yo- y veré qué les está pareciendo la historia. Ya saben, tomatazos, regaños, maldiciones…cualquier cosa es bienvenida.

Hasta el próximo cap.!

PD: mensaje especial para **amonraenator**: disculpa, me tardé demasiado, lo siento, pero como ya expliqué la escuela se atravesó y cuando la quise subir la página no me dejó. En fin. Nos vemos luego. Saludos.


	5. Conociendo a James

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Pues miren…no he podido traer antes el cap porque simple y sencillamente la escuela me puso a vender chocolates…jaja, no es broma, seguro algunos me podrán dar la razón, algunos colegios lo hacen y la mía…no fue la excepción…ejem…Así que no lo pude subir y…bue…que por lo menos si no sirvo de escritora puedo entrar al negocio chocolatero: ¿Alguien quiere comprarme un chocolate? No se derrite en tu mano…aysh, que me cayo o me demandan XD

En fin, no los distraigo más. Sólo les digo que **a los que me dejaron review ya les respondí a su cuenta de fanfiction o al mail que me hicieron el favor de dejar**. A **Ly Malfoy**: tu respuesta está al final del cap porque creo que acá arriba ya me extendí mucho jeje.

Ninguno de los personajes de esta saga es mío, excepto el bebé heredero de la sangre Potter Granger y eso está por verse…esperemos la señora ginny-y-harry-sólo-porque-yo-lo-digo entre en razón y en el libro siete nos dé gusto. Como sea, que son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, editoriales y demás.

**-CONOCIENDO A JAMES-**

-¿así…que él es James?

-¿qué haces aquí?

-es mi hijo

-¿qué haces aquí Harry?

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-no digas tonterías ¿es que acaso te falla la memoria? Intenté hacerlo pero tú y tu maldito orgullo no me creyeron

-¡si me lo hubieras mostrado…!

-¡¿qué te crees que es! ¿¡un objeto! Ni él ni yo te necesitamos de todos modos

Odio que llore, no lo soporto. Es mi culpa y eso es peor. De no haber sido tan necio talvez…es increíble, apenas lo he visto y ya lo amo, es tan pequeño…y Hermione ha tenido que enfrentarse a esto sola…

-¿estás bien?

En el rostro de mi todavía esposa se puede ver el cansancio, la tristeza…cómo quisiera abrazarla…

-¿qué?

-me enteré de tu pelea con Kathreen y

-y viniste a burlarte de mí

-no, no es así

-por favor Harry, hace mucho que dejaste de preocuparte por mí ¿o me equivoco?

-…n-no voy a responder eso

Me doy media vuelta y comienzo a bajar las escaleras que me llevan al recibidor. Hermione me sigue, parece a punto de caer, parece tan débil que sólo deseo sostenerla

-¿por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-¿qué?

-tú me quieres, yo te quiero. No sé por qué insistes en alejarte…Harry tú sabes…por merlín, tú sabes que te amo…podríamos educar a James juntos si volvieras y dejaras a esa noviecita tuya

-no es tan fácil Hermione

-¿por qué?

-porque no me siento preparado para perdonarte

-ya te pedí perdón muchas veces…creo que ya fue suficiente. Mañana viajaré a Italia, por la seguridad de James será en avión, no quiero arriesgarlo a un traslador ni a los polvos flu…así que…

-¿estás pidiéndome ir a "rescatarte"?

-estoy anunciándote que si no vas a alcanzarnos no volverás a vernos nunca más

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O

-¿qué pasa? ¿Te cayó mal mi comida?

Aunque quiera no puedo culpar a Hermione, yo fui quien ni siquiera quiso escucharla…y ahora…no quiero que se vaya pero tampoco puedo ir y decirle "oye no te vayas, eres la razón de mi existir…" Y James…es increíble, es lo más bello que he visto en toda mi vida

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces?

Qué insistente es esta mujer, ¿no entiende que no quiero hablar?

-necesito pensar en cosas

-¿en una mujer? ¿es eso? ¡Harry si ya no me quieres dímelo en la cara!

-¡Kathreen cállate de una vez! ¡estoy cansado de que tus celos! ¡no estoy con nadie más, entiéndelo!

-¡no me grites!

-¡no me celes tanto!

-¡estás insoportable!

Mientras mi "prometida" sale de la casa dando un portazo yo retiro el plato de donde comía y me dirijo a la sala para sentarme en un sillón individual. Debo ir o no debo ir al aeropuerto mañana

_No seas idiota, ella te engañó, no merece que vayas tras ella_

-pero la quiero

_¿y luego qué?¿ Que siga engañándote?_

-dice que está arrepentida

_Eso dicen todas_

-y también está James

_Puedes exigir que te deje verlo_

-no sería lo mismo, quiero estar con él, verlo crecer

_Puedes formar una familia con Kathreen_

-¿con esa loca? Ni pensarlo

_¿Piensas perdonarle todo a Hermione?¡ Te vio la cara durante meses!_

-se peleó con Kathreen por mí

_Ajá sí_

-oye ¿y por qué se supone que tengo que escucharte?

_Soy la razón_

-¿y el corazón no tiene derecho a debatir o qué?

_Oye a mí no me preguntes, tú deberías saber dónde está_

-…amar es perdonar… ¿no?

_Sólo cuando la otra persona se lo merece_

-ella sólo cometió un error…es humana…y después de todo siempre ha estado conmigo, desde Hogwarts

_Todo se arruinó con el matrimonio_

-¡oye no es verdad!...ella y yo éramos felices

_Hasta…_

-bueno, hasta que me fue infiel, pero yo no le ponía atención

_Y ella enseguida fue a consolarse…pobrecita?_

-no puede ser, hasta usas el sarcasmo

_¿la extrañas?_

-sí

_¿qué tanto?_

-mucho

_¿puedes vivir sin ella?_

-puedo sobrevivir sin ella… ¿ahora estás defendiéndola?

_¿prefieres que siga echando pestes de ella? Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres…_

-¡no! Está bien, ya entendí

_Entonces aquí el dilema es perdonarla o no… ¿qué tal si no olvidas nunca lo que te hizo?_

-no lo sabré si

_Si no lo intentas_

-sí…

_Bien…_

-ajá…

_¿Y qué se supone que estás esperando? ¡ve a buscarla entonces!_

-¿y si no funciona?

_No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_

-tienes razón. Iré en este instante a verla

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Jeje. Ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, éste es el penúltimo capítulo ya…así que la próxima actualización será el final… Snif Snif… ojalá no me haya tardado mucho y si lo hice mil disculpas, pero piensen que el tiempo que dediqué a los chocolates va a una buena causa: fondos para el tratamiento contra el cáncer de mama y cervicouterino.

Respondiendo al review de **Ly Malfoy**: Intenté actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero como dije allá arribita no pude hacer mucho al respecto. Prometo que para el próximo no me tardo más de una semana ¿ok?. Y sobre quién dijo lo último…también ya se respondió arriba ¿qué tal? ¿te lo esperabas? Jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Les pido un **review**! A los que ya lo dejaron y a los que no se animan, sólo son unos momentos de su valioso tiempo. Denle al GO! De allá abajito…sí, justo donde estás viendo…y dime algún comentario, tomatazo, maldición, sugerencias etc. Etc.…

Pd: _mensajes vía lechuzas se cobran por separado_ jeje. Lo siento, estoy algo simple el día de hoy.

¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Nidpotter.


End file.
